No deвeмoѕ Pero podeмoѕ
by DoubleSymphony
Summary: Ellos eran hermanos, ellos eran empleados, ellos... Tampoco no eran lo que los demas creian o querian. "Nosotros mandamos, ellas ordenan, ustedes solo acatan nuestras ordenes y deben de obedecer." SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen -Acto III 's up-
1. Act i: There they go, again

• **D****eclaimer****:** Anime/Manga _Naruto_ pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ©.

-:- **U**_niverso _**A**_lternativo_ -:-

**R**omance **L**emmon **A**ngustia **L**ime **D**rama

**x- S**asu**S**aku x **N**aru**H**ina x **N**eji**T**en x **S**hika**T**ema **-x**

_**Adv:**__ Leve OOC_

* * *

••• **NO** DEBEMOS. **PERO** PODEMOS. •••

-x-

**A****CT**** I: **_**There they go, again.**_

* * *

-

- Pero qué demonios pasa con ustedes dos! - Grito furiosamente el pequeño oji-perla con una voz autoritaria, porque era el hermano mayor, el que mandaba. - Ustedes saben que no debemos mezclarnos con _ellas_. - Bajo la voz, frunció el seño, molesto comenzó a dar pasos alejados de sus dos pesadillas, sus dos hermanos. Tan diferentes, pero juntos hacen una mierda de travesuras.

Sus hermanos lo miraban fijamente, rostro culpable se les reflejaba, brillantes ojos de tristeza miraban la espalda de su hermano mayor perdiéndose en la oscuridad de su habitación.

- No fue mi culpa! Fue la culpa de la _enojona-peli rosa_. - Dijo inflando mofletes. Y sacando la lengua por el camino que había tomado su hermano mayor. - Buh! Solo cree el más responsable por que es el mayor! - Y dicho esto el pequeño rubio saco el dedo acusador. - También fue tu culpa, _teeme_! - Acuso graciosamente con ojos de zorrito.

- Hm... Eres un _dobe_. - Dijo sin más, no tiene paciencia para aguantarse a su _hermano gemelo _no tan _gemelo_. - Que mierda hacías espiándome con la _tímida_ de _Hinata_? - Pregunto sin ningún pelo de sutilidad; que hizo incomodar a su hermano.

- Yooo?? - Alargo su voz para hacerse tiernamente el indignado, la victima de _su propio juego_. - Hey, además ten más _respeto_. Es Hinata _-san_. - Le dijo en modo de reproche. Luego, continuó a lo que iba,_ joder a su hermano_. - Además... A lo de antes. Yo no estoy tratando de espiar algo o alguien. - Alego con insinuación, rodeando a su hermano azabache acusadoramente. _El pequeño azabache entendió la indirecta_.

- Que viste. - Sin rodeos, al punto. El rubio era diferente, no iba directamente al punto. Temiéndose lo 'peor' decidió mejor aclarar. - O más bien: Que _no _viste.

Al rubio le salieron unas cascadas en vez de lágrimas. - Buuaa! - Emitió el rubio, el azabache se sorprendió por inercia. - Nooo, no pude ver naaadaaa! - Confeso decepcionándose de sí mismo. - TenTen_-san_ me estaba buscando. Y, no te vi! Te perdí de vista justo cuando voltee a ver rápidamente a TenTen_-san_!! - Gritaba con euforia agitando las manos.

- _Dobe_, madura, tienes 7 años. - Dijo serio.

Al rubio le salió una gota por la sien. - Estas loco, _teeme_.

- _Tsk!_ - Emitió _aliviado_. Simplemente, se fue del pasillo dejando solo al rubio.

.

• •

.

- No te tienes que juntar con esos niños. - Aconsejo observándola con mirada fría a la pequeña que estaba sentada frente a él, observando hacia el piso por lo apenada que se sentía. - A tu mama no le gustara. - Advirtió, parándose detrás de ella, revolviendo sus cabellos en muestra de cariño.

- Esta seguro? - Pregunto con voz temblorosa. - Pero, no creo que mi mama se moleste. - Dijo, y alzo la mirada, viéndolo fijamente. Su corazón se revolcó, pero en temor; ese señor no le agradaba para nada. Le asustaba, le temía.

- Son unos simples empleados. - Comento riéndose libre y escandalosamente, que hizo temblar a la pequeña. - Y usted... La que manda. - Le dijo mientras la observaba fijamente, acercaba su rostro lentamente.

Ella dio un brinco de la silla. - M-me... T-ten!-Tengo qu-que ih-ir! - Titubeaba con rapidez por el notoria nerviosismo que fácilmente el adulto frente a ella se percato y rio con sorna. Comenzó a dar pasos hacia la puerta, quería salir de esa habitación lo más pronto posible, _nunca le gustaba estar a solas con_ ese _señor_.

- Nos veremos en la cena, Sakur_ita_. - Confianzudo. Sonrió, una ancha sonrisa. Agitaba las manos y torcía la sonrisa.

- Em. - Emitió, ya detrás de la puerta. – Claro... Orochimaru_-san_. - No dudo ni lo pensó, con velocidad tiro la puerta. Y desapareció.

.

Sonrió más abiertamente. - _Idiotas._ - Pensó, la sonrisa se torno mas ensanchada. - Si... Son unos idiotas. - Dio razón a sus pensamientos. Lentamente se acercó a una vitrina cerca de la puerta; y de ahí saco una fina copa de cristal. - Millonarios sin cerebro. Millonarios sin cerebro. - Repetía lentamente, chasqueo la lengua. - Millonarios... Pobres ilusos, dan lastima. - Cogió un vino. Se sirvió con parsimonia. Y lo bebió rápidamente, sentía como el líquido bajaba por su garganta, y de paso como quemaba. Su expresión se torno seria.

_Tengo que des-hacerme de __esos emplea-duchos_.

.

• •

.

Se rascaba la cabeza, cancinamente. Días como estos, se sentía demasiado viejo como para criar a tres dolores de cabeza. - Ay... Que hare con ustedes. - Se quejo. Mirando con un reproche mal disimulado al oji-perla.

- Llámales la atención, Jiraiya-_san_. - Aconsejo seriamente. Tenía el seño fruncido, una incómoda mueca. Estaba esperando una respuesta.

- _Joder... Este crio siempre para molesto o qué?_ - Se pregunto, todos los días tenía que estar preparado por cualquier _sorpresa_, especialmente del _rubio chillón_. - Ahhh. Ya. Déjalos, Neji. - Dijo sin importancia, agregando un gran y escandaloso bostezo que hizo encolerizar más de lo que ya estaba al pequeño castaño. - Que tiene de malo, Neji? Sakura, Hinata, y TenTen, son niñas normales. - Aseguro. - No quiere decir porque tienen dinero no debamos de acercárnoslas. - Le dijo riendo, comprensivamente, _como un padre_.

- Hn. - Emitió cortante. Ese no era _solo _el único problema.

- Acaso hay otro problema? - Pregunto. Estaba casi seguro de cuál sería la respuesta.

- Hmm, no. - Corto, giro sobre si y se fue de la vista de su _apoderado_.

.

- Que raro eres. - Dijo mirando por donde el pequeño se fue. - Cual será el otro problema? - Se pregunto. Le causaba mucha curiosidad, aunque, tenía una _pequeña_ pista sobre que o sobre _quien_ seria...

Orochimaru_-san_.

.

• •

.

Abrazaba sus rodillas, mirando los peces de colores del estanque frente al banco donde ella estaba sentada. - No quiero... No quiero... No... - Susurraba al viento. Se abrazaba con fuerza. - No lo hagas...

- Que no haga qué? - La voz fría detrás de ella hizo que se sobresaltara y se parara del banco.

- Sasuke_-kun_? - Parpadeo un par de veces. Se sonrojo. Unas lágrimas que ya querían salir de momentos antes comenzaron a brotar.

El azabache la mirada. _Todo estaba en orden_, excepto por las lágrimas. Giro el rostro para asegurarse que _nadie_ le estuviese observando o _expiando_. Ligeramente extendió sus brazos. La peli rosa no lo dudo y fue rápidamente donde él; la abrazo protectoramente, cerrando los ojos… Aprovechando el momento con ella.

_Se des-ahogo_. Ella comenzó a llorar con frustración. El la abraza con fuerza. Era obvio el porque ella estaba llorando.

Orochimaru.

.

- _Te vi_. - Fue lo que pensó rápidamente al mirarlos escondido entre los arbustos.

-

* * *

.

_Wola, bueno.. Alos que siguen mis otros fics.. Paciencia; los continuare Un,n..  
En... Hnn.. Bueno, se me ocurrio este fic cuando estsba viendo una novela (_El cuerpo del Deseo).  
_Y pues.. :D Aqui esta lol  
Espero que les haya gustado el primer capi. =)_

_..._

_Review..?_

_...._


	2. Act ii: Let the cat out of the bag!

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi — Historia © DarkSky/DarkOtakuMdl

Género: Romance Angustia Drama

Advertencia: Universo Alternativo/Leve OOC

Parejas: SasuSaku/NaruHina [Principales], NejiTen/ShikaTema.

* * *

**.  
**

**NO DEBEMOS PERO, PODEMOS**

**--x--**

**_Acto II: __Let the cat out of bag!_**

-

* * *

"¿De que me quiere hablar" Preguntó, pero lo dijo tan cortante que no pareciese que hubiese duda en sus palabras. Miro detalladamente a la persona que tenia adelante. En pocas palabras; _No le agradaba_. Que mierda que dentro de poco seria _su patrón_.

"Deja de ser tan arrogante, Sasuke_-kun_." Le dijo con sorna, solo para fastidiarlo, sabia claramente que el azabache era un _fosforito_, con una miserable _chipa_ se puede _prender_. Ya se lo habían "advertido", su futura esposa, actual novia se lo había dicho. "Para mí no existen advertencias." Pensó frívolo, dando leves pasos acercándose lentamente al pequeño, este ni se inmuto. "Además... Tú sabes porque te _mande_ a llamar." Dijo rodeando al pequeño oji-negro como si fuese su presa.

Torció los labios, formando una mueca de incomodidad. Solo algo, o alguien se le pasaba por la mente del _porque_ ello _mando_ a llamar, y si era lo que estaba pensando... No se la aguantaría al _arrimado_ que le rodeaba queriéndole intimidar, pero, el no se lo iba a permitir. Sonrió presumidamente, alzo la mirada y se la fijo al hombre pálido frente a él. "No lose" Le respondió, comenzando dar pasos. "¿Porque no me lo dices?" Provocó el azabache, ahora era él quien rodeaba.

El adulto frunció el cejo. Ese demonio andante porque diablos lo tomaba, "Porque no me lo dices. Dices. Dices. ¡¿Dices?!" Se repetía constantemente. ¿Qué falta de respeto era eso? Tratarlo como iguales, ¿acaso el enano ese no sabía en la posición en la que se encontraba? _Como un hijo de los sirvientes._ ¡Y eso! Ni siquiera como un hijo. Porque esos tres _críos_ eran unos _recogidos_ del empleado Jiraiya. Sonrió al recordarlo. Su futura mujer, Tsunade, inclusive le ayudo al vagabundo ese con la crianza de esos _mocosos_. Negó con la cabeza, el azabache alzo una ceja.

"Si no me dice nada, me iré. Tengo cosas que hacer." Dijo serio. Siendo tan pequeño y le importaba muy poco o nada su fututo _patrón_.

Chasqueo su lengua, el pálido señor sonrió, pero por dentro se carcomía la cólera de tal rebelde, al ver al azabache marcándose triunfante. "Sakur_ita_," mencionó sonriendo. "¿Es _lo_ que tienes que hacer?"

El azabache se detuvo, y firmemente giro su cabeza, quedándoselo mirando fijamente. "¿Que de ella?" Preguntó, mostrando desinterés. Mas el señor solo sonrió de lado.

**--x--**

"¿_One__san_, tu si quieres?" Pregunto de sorpresa, mientras abrazaba a su peluche en busca de protección. Su hermana mayor la miro.

"Yo quiero muchas cosas." Le respondió, la peli-azul la miro; exactamente esa no era la clase de respuesta que esperaba.

La oji-chocolate rio ampliamente. La mayor sabia, que de alguna manera tenía que tratar de calmar a sus dos hermanas, era su deber. Como mayor no podía mostrar alguna clase de negativo sentimiento. Eso lo empeoraría todo, _más de lo que ya estaba._

La menor paro de reír. "Extraño al abuelo." Comentó. El cuarto que hace instantes tenía un ambiente alegre se torno sombrío. "No hay mejor persona que él." Aseguró jugando con sus dedos, esperando alguna clase de respuesta de su hermana por parte de sus palabras.

--x--

- Ah~ - Bostezo y estiraba sus brazos. - Ah... - Suspiro con cansancio. - Si que dormí muy poco. – Comento así mismo sonriendo. Observó su reloj sobre su buro. "He he. Son las cuatro y media. .. Y me dormí a la una y quince." Se incorporo, tallo sus ojos, abrió la puerta de su habitación. "Insisto. Dormí poco."

Aun somnoliento iba con dirección a la cocina, se le había antojado _Rammen_ y simplemente lo comería. "oder, ¿Por qué cuando tengo hambre la cocina parece que estuviese a kilome~?"

_"Sakur__ita, ¿es__ lo que tienes que hacer?"_

_"¿Qué de ella?"_

"Esa voz." Murmuró el rubio, acercándose a la puerta de la habitación donde provenían las débiles voces. "Es la habitación de Orochimaru_-san_." Fue lo que dijo algo sorprendido, lo que le pareció raro era que su hermano, Sasuke estuviese _dentro_ de _esa_ habitación. "¿Y qué demonios tiene que ver la _enojona-peli rosa_ entre Sasuke y Orochimaru_-san_?" Se le vino esa pregunta a la mente.

Rápidamente y con decisión que querer saber sobre la gran_ tertulia_; se agacho frente a la puerta y con sumo cuidado apego su oído con la puerta. "Perfecto." Murmuró, y luego cayó para poder escuchar.

En segundos, el silencio se apodero del corredor.

**--x--**

"¿Cómo que 'que de ella, Sasuke_-kun?_" Preguntó, sonando burlón. Eso peor incomodaba al pequeño azabache. El adulto lo disfrutaba, no lo negaría, era como una venganza; si una venganza hacia ese rebelde pequeño que tenia al frente suyo. "Ella y tú son _muy_ buenos amigos, ¿no?" Sonrió, pasando por la espalda del _enano_.

"Mierda… Nos vio." Se dijo amargamente para sí mismo, asegurando; el adulto no alcanzo a escuchar. Frunció el seño con cólera. "Yo…" Emitió bajo pero claro. "_No_ necesito amigos." Sentenció fríamente.

Una sonrisa ensanchada le surco por los labios del futuro patrón, no podía evitar esa sonrisa.

.

• •

.

"Deje de beber…" Pidió, pero ella no la escucho. "Es malo para su salud…" Ni siquiera pareciese que la estuviera escuchando. "Hágalo por su futuro esposo." Tal vez o al parecer estaba hablando sola ya que no se oía alguna respuesta. "Tiene que verse presentable para s boda…" Y persistía, pero nada la detenía. "Aunque sea no lo haga por usted, pero hágalo por sus hijas, Tsunade_-sama_!" Su último recurso sentimental.

La pequeña y fina copa se detuvo en el transcurso hacia sus rojos labios. "Mis hijas, mis hijas." Pensaba constantemente. Frunció el seño, suspiro; su aliento olía a _sake_ fino. "_Tsk!"_ Chasqueó desgana, se paró de su asiento; pero no dio ningún paso. Su secretaria la miraba expectante.

_Prack!_

La secretaria de la rubia cerró los ojos y puso sus manos sobre su cabeza en manera de protección por inercia ante el ágil y rápido movimiento de la rubia.

"Ah. Ah~… Ah. Ah~…" Respiraba con dificultad.

"Esta estresada." Concluyó para sí la secretaria personal de la rubia.

_Plum!_

Golpeo la mesa con furia. Varias lágrimas resbalan de su mirada color miel. "Yo. ¡Yo siempre pienso en ellas!" Gritó con des-ahogo, y más lágrimas caían.

"Tsunade_-sama_…"

**--x--  
**

"Hasta después, TenTen_-Onesan_." Fue lo último que emitió antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

--x--

"Nunca lograre entenderla…" Susurró como para sí, casi en silencio. "Los corredores con muy extensos." Pensó temerosa puesto a que ya estaba anocheciendo, el brillo de la luna con la oscuridad del frio cielo atravesaba por los grandes ventanales.

"¿Hinata_-san?"_

Se sonrojo, no porque había escuchado su nombre, sino porque sabía quién lo había mencionado. "Na-Naruto_-kun?_" Lo llamo, al igual que él, en voz baja. "¿Naruto_-kun_, que haces aquí?" Pregunto con tono preocupado, puesto a que estaban frente a la puerta de… "¿Qué haces espían~?" Fue callada, ella se sonrosó.

"_Shhh~_" La silencio con rapidez.

Su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente; al sentir las tiernas manos del rubio sobre sus cabellos. "¿N-Naruto… _-kun_?" Emitió dubitativamente.

El oji azul obligo con suavidad apegar el oído de la peli azul contra la puerta. El hizo lo mismo, comenzó a escuchar.

Suspiro con resignación, el rubio por suerte no la escucho. "_Ah… Me había asustado un poco_…" Pensó sonriéndose internamente.

_"Yo… __No necesito amigos."_

"¿Eh?" Con asombro emitió ese sonido. "Naruto_-kun_, ¿el no es?" Quiso asegurarse, pero algo dentro de ella, ya sabía la respuesta.

El oji azul asintió. "Si, es Sasuke… _Hablando_ con Orochimaru." Dijo sin reparo en usar algún sufijo de respeto hacia el nuevo patrón dentro de algunos días.

"¿Hablando...?" Entendió en ese instante porque el pequeño rubio estaba apegado a la puerta.

"A escuchar, Hinata_-san_." Sonrio travieso el rubio con una infaltable sonrisa.

--x--

"¿Cómo que no es tu amiga, Sasuke_-kun_?" Preguntó cachaciento; inconscientemente sabia que esa clase de gestos aria enfurecer al pequeño demonio frente a él.

"No necesito amigos." Sentenció mordaz, sonriendo autoeficientemente, ya tenía una cierta idea en donde acabaría todo esto. "¿Qué?" Preguntó incómodamente al sentir que el adulto lo miraba con incredulidad.

"Sakur_ita_ es una pequeña muy linda, ¿no?" Soltó la pregunta de repente.

Giro su rostro. Podía sentir que estaba sonrojado, lo sabía. Pero no podía mostrar eso frente a él. "¿A qué viene eso…?" Frunció el seño con inseguridad, no tenia paciencia en esos instantes, y menos si se trataba de 'el'. "Vaya al grano, _señor_." Enfatizo con asco la última palabra dicha por su boca; Orochimaru se dio cuenta.

Rio sutilmente. "Si no es tu amiga." Dijo mirándolo sonriente, no podía evitar sonreír con dichosa frescura. "¡Entonces dejen de parar juntos todo el tiempo!" Exclamó frunciendo el entre-cejo. "¡_Mierda!"_ Pensó frustrado, ¿Cómo pudo gritar así, tan repentinamente?

Alzo graciosamente una ceja. "¿Es una orden?" Preguntó altaneramente.

Molesto suspiro con cansancio. "Si. Es una orden."

El pequeño azabache rio con libertad ante tal respuesta. "Deme por lo menos un motivo para hacer eso."

Sonrió con malicia. Si, ya estaba impaciente, tenia mil y un motivos para prohibirle acercarse a la oji jade. "Paran mucho tiempo juntos," comenzó, y dando vueltas alrededor del azabache. "¡cuando crezcan podrían ser novios!" Alegó con cólera, no era el momento ni exactamente la manera para decirle pero, no, no podía aguantar la cólera ni un segundo más.

"Ah…" Emitió. Ladeo la cabeza sonriendo con ancho ego que no le cabía en su cuerpecito. Se acerco hacia adulto. Puso sus manos en sus bolsillos. "Que mal concepto tiene, 'señor'." Dijo sonriente.

Aun no entendía aun el cambio de comportamiento del endemoniado peque, pero, acababa de joder su plan, "_sera mejor seguirle el juego a 'este'_." Pensó, sonrió. Suspiró con alivio. "Exacto. Porque ella no debe, no puede, _ni_ será tu novia." Le dijo, sabiendo que eso le dolería al pequeño.

Ladeo su cabeza nuevamente. Lo miro fijamente. "Error," comenzó diciendo. Altanero sonrió, con sorna le observo y dijo orgulloso…

_"Sakura… Ya es mi novia..."_


	3. Act iii: Tres y tres, suman seis

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi — Historia © DarkSky/DarkOtakuMdl

Género: Romance/Angustia/Drama

Advertencia: Universo Alternativo/Leve OOC

Parejas: SasuSaku/NaruHina [Principales], NejiTen/ShikaTema.

* * *

.

**NO DEBEMOS PERO, PODEMOS**

--:--

_**Acto III: Tres y tres, suman seis.**_

_**.  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Y eso fue." Finalizó de narrar, sonriendo de lado a lado, con su dedo índice alzado inocentemente. "Luego de lo que pasó, pues ya sabes, las _tres_ fueron enviadas al extranjero por culpa del mandato de nuestro, ahora _patrón_." Confesó sarcásticamente para intentar no alterar mucho a su _hermano_.

"Bromeas, ¿no?" Indagó, poniendo en _tela de juicio_ lo que su hermano acababa de decir el rubio." Eso fue la culpa de lo que dijo el imbécil de Sasuke, no por el mandato, idiota."

"He… No seas tan rudo, Neji. Además…"

"Además, ¿Qué hacías tú, espiando lado a lado con Hinata_-san_?" Interrogó indignadamente molesto. "¿Acaso queriendo hacer esos _jueguitos_ como lo hacía Sasuke con Sakura_-san_?" Acusó indirectamente, tratando de sacarle al rubio.

"Que pasa, que pasa… ¿Acaso queriendo intimidar a Naruto, Neji?" Bromeó burlón pero, también darle una indirecta reprimenda. Solapadamente quiso apaciguar lo que se había formado entre los dos _jóvenes_.

"_Hum,_ me estaba contando el _supuesto _ motivo por el cual las _tres_ se fueron al extranjero, aunque sinceramente, no le creo nada a este," dijo señalando sin temor al escandaloso oji-azul.

"Oh…, te refieres a las adorables TenTen, Hinata, y Sakura." Suspiró risueñamente al recordarlas, observó de soslayo al rubio y al castaño. "Al igual que ustedes, seguramente, ellas ya serán unas lindas señoritas. Quisiera volverlas a ver." Agregó mientras miraba el cielo azul, con nostalgia. Sentía culpa que en cierta manera que, las tres hermanitas se fueran por la culpa de uno de sus hijos… _adoptados_—secreto que se llevaría a la tumba. Aun recordaba el día que ellas se fueron, no hubo instante que no hacían más que llorar y llorar, pareciendo riveras de lagrimas. El peli blanco se dio cuenta de las miradas que se posaban sobre él. "_Um_, y… ¿Donde está Sasuke?" Preguntó, fuera del tema central.

"Universidad." Respondieron el oji azul y oji perla al unísono en un santiamén.

El rubio formó una sonrisa irónica. "Y Neji… ¿tú también no deberías estar en la Universidad?"

El mencionado se dio tiempo para girar su rostro para ver al rubio, la voz chillona resonaba campante en su cabeza, el no tenía la suficiente paciencia para aguántalo, poco le importaba que fuese su hermano.

"Y… ¿Por qué no estás tú en la Universidad, eh?" La voz del rubio volvió a hacer eco para el oji-blanco. Con una sonrisa picara, sabiendo muy bien porque Neji faltó, solamente quería molestarlo un rato. Una pequeña venganza por llamarlo mentiroso, es decir, le contaba toda la razón por la cual ellas se fueron y el, desagradecidamente, lo llamo mentiroso, a Naruto, ¡no señor! Además, esa venganza no le aria daño a nadie.

"¿Por qué faltaste Neji?" Preguntó en tono preocupantemente serio.

"¡Jajaja!" Pensó triunfante el rubio. Ya sabía que eso sucedería, eso estaba calculado. Mostró una gran sonrisa, escondiéndola. Tenía preparado de ante mano que el peli blanco no le dejara en paz sobre las preguntas hasta que Neji le dijese la pura verdad.

"¡Ah, Neji! ¡Ya _entendí_, como adolescente _norma!_ ¡Tú ya tienes esas _necesidades_! Jajajaja…" Dio una fuerte risa, asintiendo, sintiéndose orgulloso. "Bueno, nos vemos en la cena, tengo que trabajar."

Tal vez pasaron unos segundos en silencio, ambos sin saber que decir, ambos con vergüenza detonados en sus rostros, uno, humillado a sí mismo por el fallo total de su _calculado_ plan, y el otro, no sabiendo donde encontrar su sonrojado rostro ante el pensamiento de su padre de… ¡el!

"… Mierda, ¿Cómo, como va a pensar que yo—? ¡Agh!" Renegó mentalmente, se cubrió el rostro inconscientemente, ¡y todo por la culpa de su hermano! "Na—ru—to." Siseó, girando su rostro, queriendo que su hermano lo encare. Su rostro lucio mas enfurecido en segundo, al girar y darse cuenta que, el rubio ya no estaba.

--:--

Entre mucha multitud, con una sonrisa, abriéndose paso. No podía evitarlo, menos negarlo. Se sentía ansioso, y no, no era por mentir a sus hermanos ni a su padre. Si mintió, tenía que hacerlo, debía, se llevarían una gran sorpresa. Pero, esa no era la razón de su ansiedad, hace _años _que… "_Hmp…_ ¿Dónde, donde…?" Murmuraba a lo que observaba algún rastro o característica común que pudiese haber perdurado todo este tiempo. Aunque, pensándolo no bien, "hay que cosas que nunca cambian," pensó al reconocer cierta peculiaridad distinguiéndose entre toda la gente en el Aeropuerto de Japón. "Las encontré," sonó triunfante.

"Tiempo sin vernos… Sasuke."

--:--

"¿Por qué aun no regresa?" Más le pareció una orden al rubio. "Responde," reitero Neji, con preocupación, siendo ya hora de la cena y su hermano, el pelinegro, que ni señales de vida daba. Y por ser el mayor, se sentiría responsable si algo le pasara a algunos de ellos.

"Eh… ¡No sé, Neji, enserio, no me mires así!" Demandaba riéndose. No quería reírse pero, en este tipo de situaciones eso era lo único que podía hacer para animarse a los demás, y animarse a sí mismo. Sí, porque él tampoco no sabía dónde estaba su otro hermano. Temía…

"¡Yo se que tu sabes!" Alzo la voz, comenzando a samaquear al rubio, para que según él, le dijera todo lo que sabe.

"¡Despertaras a nuestro padre, y te llamara la atención!" Le recordó, intentando apaciguar al protector hermano.

"Adivina, me importa una mierda, mejor si se entera que tal vez algo le pudo ver pasado a uno de sus hijos. ¿Y qué crees que pensara si sabe que _tu_ sabes donde el esta? ¡Responde!" Se desquitaba con el menor, no lo negaría pero, el pelinegro solía llegar siempre a las seis, o más tardar media hora después pero. Miró nuevamente el reloj, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo hubo hecho y bien habían comenzado a ser las siete de la noche, miles de veces pudo ser. Nueve y cincuenta y ocho con veinte y tres segundos, saco el tiempo con rapidez, y con la misma rapidez se acababa la cordura.

"_Cálmate_ Neji,_ es_ Sasuke, ¿_lo recuerdas?_" Se tomo el tiempo para maldecir esas estúpidas frases que decían en la televisión pero, algo tenía que intentar para calmar a su hermano, ¿no?

"Estúpidas frases," murmuró. En instante ambos ya estaban riendo. Ya sintiéndose más calmados. Se dieron cuenta que no dormirían ni un segundo, hasta que vieran cruzar a su hermano por esa puerta.

"¿Dónde está Sasuke?"

Las espaldas se le enfriaron, por solamente unos segundos pensaron que podría ser el peliblanco, temiendo en decirles que Sasuke aun no llegaba de la Universidad pero, la idea se les desvaneció al reconocer la voz. La preocupación desapareció, la calma se termino, y la cólera con frustración los consumió, mas no podían responder como querían, solo tenían que agachar la cabeza.

El rubio, el más tranquilo, respondió con cortésmente. "No, no se encuentra aquí," el deseo de envenenarse o cortarse la lengua lo invadió pero, como es, el suspiro para así completar su frase, "aun no llega, Orochimaru-sama." No entendía, ¡Que le vio _ella_ a _él_!

--:--

El cielo ya estaba oscuro, calcularon que podrían ser más de las diez. Emociones encontradas, temor, angustia, emoción, nostalgia, alegría, y un sinfín. Dejaron las maletas en una esquina escondidas entre los arbustos. Estando a unos pasos de la mansión, una se detiene, dando paso a otra conversación cual tenía otra intención: Retrasar la entrada a la casa.

"Al parecer nuestro vuelo se nos había retrasado más de lo pensado." Comenzó, "y pensar que hubiésemos estado en casa hace horas…"

"Lo lamentamos, Sasuke-san." Se disculpó con timidez, como siempre solía hacerlo.

"_Hum_, no hay problema," dejó saber. Ya se adelantaría mañana de los cursos en la Universidad. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó neutralmente, no entendiendo el por qué no les seguían los pasos a él. "Diantres…" Pensó, ahora entendía porque su compañero Nara se quejaba diciendo que las mujeres son tan problemáticas. Se acerco a ellas, "vamos." Ordenó.

--:--

"Ugh… No lo aguanto." Se quejó cuando de quien estaban hablando se hubo ido.

"Calma Neji, que recién se acaba de ir," recordó el rubio, tratando de calmarlo, para no ganarse pelea. "Sabes, mejor vallamos a la Universidad."

"¿Hum?"

"¡Claro! Tal vez nos digan que paso con Sasuke."

"No, no es necesario." Dijo Neji, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué Neji?" Pregunto preocupado al ver el cambio de humor extremo de su hermano. En respuesta, vio que su hermano señalo la puerta con el dedo índice, dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar indicado. Abrió los parpados con sorpresa. Ahí parado en el marco estaba él, su hermano. "Sasu—" Atónito se quedo al reconocer primero a la joven junto a su hermano, agarrados de la mano, un brillo de _esperanza_ hizo acto de aparición en su mirar, detrás de ellos reconoció a la mayor con una sonrisa, y por último, a _ella_, su compañera y defensora en todas sus travesuras. La sonrisa de nostalgia apareció, "¡Hina—

Neji dio un paso decidido, que hiso callar en segundos al rubio al escuchar el paso. _Ella solo sonrió_. El castaño observó y reconoció perfectamente a las tres: "Bienvenidas…"

* * *

.

_. LOSIENTO!!_ ;___;

_Lose, hace años que no sigo alguna de mis historias, losiento pero, despues de que me fui de vacaciones por mas de un mes a Peru, me quede sin laptop.  
Espero que les aya gustado, aunque estee corto... por eso subi dos capis xD,  
_

_Cuidence, byee!_

_3  
_


End file.
